


All my art in one place

by MarVinKill



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarVinKill/pseuds/MarVinKill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every artwork is looking for someone to write their story. Contact me if you have one</p><p>Also if you have an idea for a drawings or a story you would like some artwork for, you can contact me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shane raping Daryl

[](http://postimage.org/)


	2. Carl being taped by someone

Who is raping Carl? If you have the story I can finish it. 

[](http://postimg.org/image/qbua52t99/full/)


	3. Chapter 3

[](http://postimage.org/)


	4. Hershel raping Beth

[](http://postimg.org/image/79fhvw7ml/full/)


	5. Daryl and who?

This one I'll leave up to interpretation. it is a drawing of Daryl but I left the person in the background for you do decide and also what is going on

[](http://postimg.org/image/91vw6vqu5/full/)


	6. I'm taking care of this family

[](http://postimg.org/image/ks9to9jml/full/)


	7. Daryls father beating him

[](http://postimg.org/image/lydtn27x9/full/)


	8. Playing hard to get

Carol And Daryl

[](http://postimg.org/image/6fwyqy9wd/full/)


	9. How hard can it be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Carol after Playing hard to get

[](http://postimg.org/image/n4yemv6hp/full/)


	10. All my none sex artwork of twd

Daryl twice

[](http://postimg.org/image/ffop8nzq5/full/)

[](http://postimg.org/image/u98v9wuql/full/)

Zombiefying Rick

[](http://postimg.org/image/y6qmitual/full/)

Rick and Daryl sexual tension

[](http://postimg.org/image/nve9q62l9/full/)

Michonne

[](http://postimg.org/image/nhcxqkihp/full/)


	11. Should I finish?

Ok this drawing was of Glenn and Maggie. It's called final goodbye. I never finished it and still unsure if I should as it's rather morbid. 

I'll let u decide. If you look carefull michonne stick figure is on the left standing guard

[](http://postimg.org/image/3z4yorycd/full/)


	12. Not finished yet michonne, daryl and Rick

[](http://postimg.org/image/uzx70lpel/full/)


	13. Vampire dairies "forbidden"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forbidden love

[](http://postimg.org/image/fwldcbu8t/full/)


End file.
